Mine and Mine Only
by Veneficus
Summary: Ron is jealous. Major drama issues. Character Death. !pshyco!Ron. Implied SSHG. Might or might not have a companion piece.


Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

WARNING: !psycho! Ron! Character Death! Some language (it's not totally written out, but you can figure out what it is). ANGST. I guess, that's it.

I and I

I ripped and I shred.

I burnt and I killed.

And in the end I got what I wanted.

Your blood was spilled.

I asked and I begged.

My love was thine.

My envy was his,

But your lives were mine.

n$n$n$n$n$n$

**Mine and Mine Only**

by Veneficus3

"Snap out of it, Ron!" Harry said while taking the bottle of Old Odgeans out of his friend's hands.

"Like Hell, Harry. She left. The bih left me. For him." Ron said while snatching the bottle right back. He didn't drink the whiskey. He didn't sip it. He devoured it.

"Ron, it was her choice. Besides, she was never with you to begin with. Snape is a bastard, but she is happy." Harry tried reasoning with his friend.

"I'm not. Snape had no business and snatching her out of my hands. I had a chance Harry. I worked for that goddamned chance for years, and the bastard just stole it from under my nose." Ron said, scowling. His face was a mask of disgust, like something foul-smelling took permanent residence under his nose.

"Ron, you know you never had a chance. Your brain is just to filled up of alcohol for you to..."

"SHUT UP HARRY! JUST SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR TALKING"! YOU AND YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE. YOU HAVE A JOB. YOU HAVE MONEY. YOU ARE LOVED AND BELOVED BY THOUSANDS." Ron screamed at Harry. He was fed up.

"Wait a second mate. That's not fair!" Harry tried arguing.

"F$$k what's fair and what's not. I don't give a dammit anymore. She was MINE and she LEFT." Ron stood up from the table, his chair falling with his abrupt movement. Everyone at The Three Broomsticks stared at the two men.

"Ron, stop! You're making a scene!" Harry whispered furiously, blushing with all the unwanted attention and shame.

"F$$k you, Harry. I'm out of here." Ron said, walking marvelously well, for someone who had just consumed half a bottle of Odgeans.

"Wait, Ron wait!" Harry said scrambling to get his coat, and leaving a few galleons on the table.

The night was hot. Unnaturally so, for that time of the year. The air was humid, suffocating, and making miserable all those stupid enough to be out.

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry asked his friend, his brow with a sheen of sweat.

"Find her." came the reply.

"Don't be stupid, Ron." Harry snorted, lifting his hands to heaven, like he was asking for patience, or praying for things to come to turn out well.

"You don't understand do you Harry?" Ron asked turning around to face his friend. Looking at Harry's face, he got his answer, and let out a dejected "No, you don't".

"Ron..."

"No. I need to do this, Harry. I need to find her. I need to take things of my chest." Ron said, hand poised in a stopping motion.

"Fine, Ron." Harry said apprehensively. He wasn't liking this. Not one bit. "But be careful."

"What are you afraid of, Harry? That Snape will blast my butt?" Ron laughed, his eyes however were without mirth. "Don't worry, I'll snap his neck first." he said starting to walk again, letting his intuition lead the way. He was so absorbed on himself, that he never heard the soft, "That's what I'm afraid of."

n$n$n$n$n$n$

"Oh Severus! Dinner was delightful!" came a female voice, its echo rebounding in the quiet night.

'B$$$h.' came the thought unbidden. A lonely figure stood in the shadows, observing the couple passing by. He couldn't hear them talking anymore. Not that they were far way, quite the contrary, but his mind was in turmoil. That husky voice, saying a name that was not his own, mixed with fire whiskey, was creating havoc in Ron's mind. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, he could not think. Ron was seeing red. Not Gryffindor colors, but blood red. Murder red. Their liquid spilling-over-stones, kind of red.

He came out of the shadows silently. The pale reflection of the moon, made his hair look ominous. The couple didn't notice him. A hand came to his sleeve in slow motion. His own hand, Ron noted indifferently. The shabby-looking wand, slowly slipped out of the cloak. His armed raised like it had a mind of its own. Poised and ready, Ron cast the ultimate Unforgivable. A flash of green light shot from his wand, to the tall, black-clothed man standing a few feet ahead, his back turned to his murderer. He fell. The ban of Ron's existence finally fell. The younger man laughed.

When Hermione saw Severus falling, she let out a strangled sob. When she saw the man who murdered him, she just stared. Ron laughed hysterically, over joyous about what he did. When he raised his wand again, he saw a tremor go through his next target. He smirked. When she weakly called his name, he grinned. When the green flash hit Hermione, he fully smiled.

'She will always be mine.' That thought came so powerfully, that Ron almost bended with the weight of its possessiveness. Grinning, he turned his wand on himself, and softly intoned "Avada Kedavra", Ron fell, the grin still splattered on his face, empty eyes facing the woman that he killed for and facing the enemy he always envied.

THE END


End file.
